


BokuAka Soulmates

by Queercodedbookworm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Insecure Akaashi Keiji, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queercodedbookworm/pseuds/Queercodedbookworm
Summary: A universe in which everyone has a soulmate, and a black soulmark from their partners first touch when they are ready to know that they are soulmates. When the pair is deemed ready, the next time they touch each other’s marks together it will glow silver for a moment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	BokuAka Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates were a funny thing, a cute concept dreamed up by imaginative minds. But when someone who lived in a universe of soulmarks didn’t have one, they were shunned. Bullied. What could be so wrong with someone that they don’t have a soulmate?

Soulmates were a funny thing, a cute concept dreamed up by imaginative minds. But when someone who lived in a universe of soulmarks didn’t have one, they were shunned. Bullied. What could be so wrong with someone that they don’t have a soulmate?

Akaashi had never minded being born without a mark. He had never been interested in romance, why should it bother him that he didn’t have a soulmate? 

Some people gave him pitying looks when they heard, some teased him, and some backed away. But Akaashi got used to it, living his life with few people around him and focusing on school, and later on a job.

When he joined the Fukurodani volleyball team, there were a few kids who were wary of him, but there was one person who seemed not to care that he didn’t have a mark. Bokuto.

Akaashi let himself get close to Bokuto, or rather, the boy got close to Akaashi, since he had latched on to him the moment he realized Akaashi was a setter. 

Akaashi wasn’t big on opening up, letting people into the protected bubble he had made himself, the orderly life he had gotten used to, but Bokuto’s cheery nature never once overwhelmed him. 

Akaashi cared about his senpai, more than he would like to admit. Hanging out with him was never a burden, rather it was an escape. 

An escape from being so stoic all the time, from focusing only on his grades or practicing volleyball, and it was a welcome distraction. 

Akaashi rarely found reasons to smile, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it around Bokuto. Going out to get coffee together had become a routine for them, but the past two days Akaashi had been feeling under the weather, so he texted Bokuto that he wouldnt be joining him at their usual place.

He didn’t receive an answer, which was surprising for Bokuto, but he didn’t pay too much attention. Akaashi’s parents were out of town for the week, so he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. 

He realized after sitting down that he should have gotten some medicine to help his headache, but he was too tired to get up. 

Not too long after, Akaashi fell asleep and didn’t hear when Bokuto let himself in.

Bokuto called out to Akaashi, and was about to call him again when he saw his sleeping form in the living room. 

He quieted down and set the mug of tea he got for the sick boy on the table, and sat down next to him. 

He carefully moved Akaashi’s head and maneuvered his legs underneath the sleeping boy and let him rest on his lap. 

Bokuto turned his attention to the tv, and focused on the documentary that was playing while waiting for Akaashi to wake up.

He aimlessly set his hand on Akaashi head, massaging the surprisingly soft hair gently. 

The younger boy stirred and turned to the side away from the tv, and Bokuto looked down at him with a small smile.

Color filled his vision as he turned towards Akaashi’s head, and for a moment the world froze.

He carefully removed his hand, seeing that his normally black palm, his soulmark, had turned bright silver. He stared in shock, looking back and forth from his hand to Akaashi’s hair.

_ But, Akaashi said he didn’t have a soulmate! He doesn’t have a mark on his body, so how… oh. _

Realization washed over Bokuto as his mind registered that his friends black hair was his soulmark.

Bokuto was still staring at his hand in awe, long after it had stopped glowing, relishing in what the glow implied. Akaashi was his soulmate. 

The boy in question stirred again and woke, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His nap had helped his headache, but he knew he would need a few more days before he could return to his normal self. 

A mug was on the table next to him, something that wasn’t there before, and he turned his head to see Bokuto next to him.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi questioned.

The boy was staring down at the hand with his soul mark, his eyes filling with tears.

“Bokuto, what’s wrong?” He tried again.

Bokuto looked up at him, smiling, and opened his mouth as if he was trying to say something. 

Akaashi cocked his head to the side, stunned. This was the first time since the two had met that the older boy was actually speechless. 

Akaashi moved his hand to cup his friends face, searching his eyes. He didn’t seem to be in one of his mood swings, and nothing could have set him off as far as Akaashi knew.

Bokuto halted his thoughts when he moved in for a hug. Akaashi went stiff, he wasn’t a hugger, but maybe this is what Bokuto needed. 

He hugged him back hesitantly, and Bokuto squeezed him once before moving away, and with wonder in his voice he whispered, 

“Look.”

He raised his hand to Akaashi’s hair, hoping that it would still glow. And it did. He took his hand away and showed his friend, astonishment written all over his face.

“Look Akaashi, we’re soulmates.” He said again, his tone holding a sort of softness that Akaashi had never heard before.

Akaashi rushed to a mirror, confirming what he had already been told, watching as the last of the silver left his hair.

Bokuto walked up behind him tentatively, and gazed at him through their reflection. 

“Is that.. okay?”

Akaashi looked down at his feet trying to wrap his mind around it. He had grown up thinking that he didn’t have a soulmark, meaning he didn’t have a soulmate either. But his black hair was the mark.

It was weird to think that he had a soulmate, after so many years thinking he would be alone, but if it was going to be someone, Bokuto made the most sense.

He looked back up and turned to face Bokuto, watching him fidget with his hands before taking them in his own. 

“Of course it’s okay Bokuto-san.” 

Both boys looked up, and for the first time in a while, Akaashi smiled. 

A real, genuine, loving smile. And it was saved just for Bokuto, the one boy who never failed to smile for him.

They couldn’t wipe the grin off their faces, and they hugged again, Akaashi forgetting any previous headache he had.

_ Maybe soulmates aren’t so bad after all _ , Akaashi mused as he took in Bokuto’s scent, relishing in his friend’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I hate the idea of soulmates, but I sorta made it work, hope you enjoyed this short fic:)


End file.
